Usuário:Ryojiin
Alguns planos que eu deveria fazer por aqui *'Dossiê Mega Man': Em andamento, não acho que vá demorar tanto, mas há muitos jogos canônicos que eu nem imagino, e estou tentando deixar o mais claro e bonito possível. Até então, está algo bem bonito. :p *'Cronologia e Cosmologia da Marvel': Whelp, isso vai dar um trabalho do cacete, mas não custa nada tentar... *'Explicação para Fate': Já tenho uma boa base, e vou fazer com auxílio do meu parceiro, então acho que vai sair alho bom. *'Dossiê Devilman': Geez. Já tinha feito isso antes, mas estava enrolando para dar update, então vou repostar o que excluí anteriormente, porém com mais conteúdo. *'Feitos, Explicação e Cosmologia - Shin Megami Tensei': Já existe alguns, mas um por minhas próprias e delicadas mãos seria ótimo. Uma OST legal pra crl c: Fala arrombados O que exatamente dizer...? :v. Meh, meu nome você descobrirá em breve, até porque provavelmente o pessoal daqui vai me chamar pelo meu nome :p. Tenho 15 anos e atualmente estou no segundão do ensino médio e gosto pra carai dessas paradas (digo, desses bagulhos de vs debating :V). Sou um grande amante das matérias História e Matemática, e sei bastante de coisas relacionadas a tais matérias, não sou o maior fã de física, mas eu gosto bastante também kk. Gosto de obras com temáticas góticas ou ficção científica mesmo, se tiver um cenário envolvendo o espaço eu já gosto :v (a não ser que seja Star Wars ou Star Trek), por isso, meus escritores preferidos são, respectivamente: Howard Phillips Lovecraft, Neil Gaiman, Stephen King, Ray Bradbury e John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (mesmo que ele não se enquadre muito bem na categoria, por isso o deixei por último), também tenho um grande respeito pelo trabalho de Terry Pratchett. Versos/obras que eu gosto *Shin Megami Tensei *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures *Marvel Comics *Mother *DC Comics/Vertigo em principal *The Elder Scrolls *Devil May Cry *Shinza Bansho/Masadaverse *Diablo *Final Fantasy *Cthulhu Mythos *One Piece *Hunter x Hunter *Yu Yu Hakusho *Fullmetal Alchemist *Legendarium *Godzilla *Warhammer 40.000 *One Punch Man *Spawn *Berserk *Nasuverse *Digimon *Saint Seiya *Bastard!! *Akira *Transformers *Silverio Vendetta *Vampire Hunter D *Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu *Chronoverse *Riordanverse *OFF *Hyperion Cantos *Harry Potter *Undertale *Yu-Gi-Oh *God of War *Dragon Ball *Castlevania *Doctor Who *Hellsing *Touhou Project *The God of High School *Darkstalkers *League of Legends *Demonbane *The King of Fighters *Tekken *Toriko *Scribblenauts *SCP Foundation *Mega Man *Devilman *Supernatural *Diários de um vampiro *Kingdom Hearts *DOOM *Baki the Grappler *DICE: The Cube that Changes Everything *Brawlhalla *Danganronpa *Metal Gear *Kirby Músicas legais 'Iron Maiden' *Afraid to Shoot Strangers *Alexander the Great *When the Wild Wind blows *Fear of the Dark *Hallowed be thy name *2 Minutes to Midnight *Dance of Death *The Trooper *Mother Russia *Aces High *Phantom of the Opera *Don't Look to the Eyes Of A Stranger *Where Eagles Dare *The Clansman *Flight of Icarus *The Rime of the Ancient Mariner *The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner *Ghost Of The Navigator *Strange World *Transylvania 'Metallica' *The Four Horsemen *Creeping Death *No Remorse *Eye of the Beholder *For Whom The Bell Tolls *Enter Sandman *Sad But True *Welcome Home (Sanitarium) *Wherever I May Roam *...And Justice For All *Orion *Disposable Heroes *King Nothing *Fade to Black *Seek and Destroy *Ride the Lightning *Motorbreath *The Call of Ktulu *To Live Is To Die 'Disturbed' *Warrior *The Animal *The Vengeful One *Haunted *The Night *I'm Alive *Immortalized *Serpentine *Crucified *Land of Confusion 'Three Days Grace' *Break *Animal I Have Become *I Hate Everything About You *Riot *Fallen Angel *One X 'Linkin Park' *Castle of Glass *Lost In The Echo *New Divide *What I've Done *In The End *Don't Stay *Papercut *One Step Closer *Points of Authority *A Place For My Head *Crawling *Faint *Forgotten *Somewhere I Belong *Breaking The Habit *Numb *Pushing Me Away 'Nirvana' *Lithium *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Dumb *About a Girl *Come As You Are *Breed 'Angra' *Rebirth *Nova Era *Time *Wishing Well 'The Moody Blues' *Candle of Life *Nights In White Satin *Your Wildest Dreams *No More Lies *I'm Just A Singer 'Pink Floyd' *Mother *Goodbye Blue Sky *Time *The Happiest Days Of Our Lives *Comfortably Numb *Another Brick In The Wall *Shine On Your Crazy Diamond *The Trial 'Avenged Sevenfold' *A Little Piece of Heaven *Nightmare *Beast And The Harlot *Bat Country *Hail to the King 'Eminem' *Without Me *Mockingbird *Rap God *Lose Yourself *Till I Collapse 'King Crimson' *In The Court Of Crimson King *Epitaph *Starless *In The Wake Of Poseidon 'Madgator' *The Brave Without A Mask *Back To The Highway *Kill Same Angels 'Megadeth' *Hangar 18 *Holy Wars... The Punishiment Due *Peace Sells... But Who's Buying? *Tornado Of Souls *Dystopya *Prince of Darkness *Conquer or Die *In My Darkest Hour 'Black Sabbath' *Children Of Sea *Iron Man *God Is Dead? *Paranoid *Crazy Train 'Johnny Cash' 'Judas Priest' 'Offspring' 'Kansas' 'Queen' 'Gorillaz' 'Skillet' 'System of a Down' 'Rolling Stones' 'Guns 'n Roses' 'Motörhead' 'Massacration' Páginas que fiz #Shotaro Kaneda #Tetsuo Shima #Doomsday (Pós-Crise) #Orochi (The King of Fighters) #Esquecimento (Marvel Comics) #Sonho dos Perpétuos #Beyonder (Pré-Retcon) #Surfista Prateado #No. 28 "Akira" #Runner #Senhor Mxyzptlk #Cooler #Demi-fiend #Matador (Shin Megami Tensei) #Dante (Shin Megami Tensei) #Jonathan Joestar #Kagutsuchi (Shin Megami Tensei) #Aidan #Sanguinius #Raoh #Toki #Jagi #Juza #Mundus #O Tribunal Vivo #Giegue #Giygas #Ninten #Bill Raio Beta #Nova (Richard Rider) #Jotaro Kujo #Larfleeze (Pós-Crise) #Serph (Digital Devil Saga) #Stardust #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Lúcifer (Shin Megami Tensei) #Sandalfon (Shin Megami Tensei) #Godzilla (Original) #NEO (Digimon) #VictoryGreymon #ZeedGarurumon #Nosferatu Zodd #Cavaleiro-Caveira #Griffith #Vishnu (Shin Megami Tensei) #Satan (Shin Megami Tensei) #Weather Report #Mugendramon #Piemon #Pinochimon #Metal Seadramon #Joseph Joestar #Krishna (Shin Megami Tensei) #Richter Belmont #Tubal Cain #Gabriel (Shin Megami Tensei) #Rafael (Shin Megami Tensei) #Uriel (Shin Megami Tensei) #Miguel (Shin Megami Tensei) #Rei do Caos #Morax (Shin Megami Tensei) #Tenma Akuro #Enrico Pucci #Dio Brando #Bruford #Tarkus #Santana #Wham #AC/DC #Kars #YHVH #Drácula (Castlevania) #Morte (Castlevania) #Simon Belmont #Trevor Belmont #Leon Belmont #Ceifador do Tempo #Abigail (Devil May Cry) #Spec #Treinador (Marvel Comics) #Spec #Dorian #Doyle #Ryuukou Yanagi #Sikorsky #Daisoujou (Shin Megami Tensei) #David (Shin Megami Tensei) #Mãe Meretriz (Shin Megami Tensei) #O Trompetista (Shin Megami Tensei) #Lucífago (Shin Megami Tensei) #Belial (Shin Megami Tensei) #Belzebu (Shin Megami Tensei) #Mara (Shin Megami Tensei) #Arioch (Shin Megami Tensei) #Surt (Shin Megami Tensei) #Astaroth (Shin Megami Tensei) #Samyaza (Shin Megami Tensei) #Kuzuryu (Shin Megami Tensei) #Baal (Shin Megami Tensei) #Brahman (Digital Devil Saga) #Odin (Shin Megami Tensei) #Thor (Shin Megami Tensei) #Masakado (Shin Megami Tensei) #Retsu #Doppo Orochi #Mada (Shin Megami Tensei) #Indra (Shin Megami Tensei) #Alucard (Castlevania) #Noah (Shin Megami Tensei) #Brauner #Olrox (Castlevania) #Eternidade #Pickle #Jack Hanma #Nemissa #John Morris #Eric Lecarde #Sypha Belnades #Millenniumon #Moon Millenniumon #Diablomon #Leone Abbacchio #Bruno Buccellati #Guido Mista #Narancia Ghirga #Pannacotta Fugo #Carne #Polpo #Senhor do Fogo (Marvel Comics) #Lúcifer (Saint Seiya) #Sale #Akira Otoishi #Argosax #Sparda #Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) #Azazel (Shin Megami Tensei) #Diego Brando